


Sherlock and John's Secret

by buriedbarnes



Category: BBC Sherlock, Mystrade - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, bbc - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: First Date, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sally Donovan - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Spying, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedbarnes/pseuds/buriedbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade, Johnlock. Mycroft and Lestrade go on their first date. Sherlock catches wind of this and decides to spy on them. John is intrigued, but doesn't want to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and John's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by martinscumberbabies on tumblr.

"And where do you think you're going," Sherlock heard John call from behind him. "I'm going on a walk,"  he said spinning around his heels to face John, "Need a bit of fresh air." The room was dark and he hadn't realized John was sitting there. John reached over and turned on the lamp next to him, "At nine o'clock at night?"

"You're going to make me late," Sherlock said. John crossed his legs, "Late for what?" "John, please drop it," Sherlock answered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. John stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Not until you tell me where you're going at such a late hour." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed. John was the only one who really knew how to annoy him. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth, "Word has it that Mycroft and Lestrade on their first day tonight. I wish to go and observe them." "Right, observe them," John repeated, "And by that you mean following them around all night - spying on them."

"It's for science, John," Sherlock said running his fingers through his hair, "You could come with me if you like." Sherlock already knew John would refuse, but knowing it was the polite thing to do Sherlock asked him anyway. He was doing that a lot more these days. "No, no. It's wrong, Sherlock," John said shaking his head, "You can go if you want to, but I'm staying here." 

Sherlock reached behind his back and pulled the door open, "Thanks, John. See you later tonight." He slammed the door shut behind him and John slumped back down into his chair. John wasn't much for spying or getting into others' business, but he couldn't help wondering about what was going on with Mycroft and Lestrade.

__________________________________________________________

Sherlock was tired and his legs ached. He had been following Mycroft and Lestrade around for hours. They had gone to dinner and to the local carnival for fireworks. Now they were just strolling around the town occasionally stopping to look up at the stars. To make matters worse, they had been all over each other all night.

Even though he was disgusted, Sherlock knew that all this spying would pay off. He was learning just what to do to impress John on their next date. That was the real reason he was watching them. Sherlock tightened his jacket around his chest. The wind was picking up making a chilly night even colder and he desperately wished the date would end so he could get home to John.

Sherlock turned the corner to Lestrade's house just as he and Mycroft were entering it. He ran up to the house and dove into the bushes in front of the window. He peaked into the house just as Lestrade handed Mycroft a glass of red wine. He was smiling and laughing along with Lestrade. Even though Sherlock couldn't hear the conversation he could tell that Mycroft was complimenting Lestrade on his house.

Sherlock couldn't understand why, especially since Mycroft was used to a more lavish and extravagant lifestyle. He figured it was another one of those things that people did to be polite. Sherlock felt a cramp move up his leg and decided that he needed to be going back to his shared flat. It was perfect timing because when Sherlock looked back through the window things had become more intimate for the pair inside.

He backed out of the bushes and hailed a cab to take him home to John.

___________________________________________________________

Sherlock crept back into the flat as quietly as the creaky floorboards would allow. He even slipped of his shoes even though he knew it wouldn't help. He did his best not wake up John as he slid into the bed next to him. Sherlock buried his face in John's and pulled him closer to his chest. "What did you see, Sherlock," John whispered.

He had been trying to pretend that he was asleep, but he just couldn't stop himself from asking. John heard a small laugh escape from Sherlock and felt him smiling against his neck, "Well, are you going to tell me?"  Sherlock told him exactly what happened and John stuck by his principle that spying was wrong. He even went as far to tell Sherlock that it would never be happening again even though he knew that it would.

____________________________________________________________

Sherlock walked into the police station with his head held high. He handed one of the two coffees that he was carrying to John and together they went into Lestrade's office. "How was your date last night, Lestrade," Sherlock asked. The question flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He could tell John had nearly choked on his coffee.

It wasn't like him to make mistakes like that, but he was trying to the polite thing. "It was great. Quite the date actually," Lestrade answered as he continued to flip through the files on his desk, "Wait. How did you know about that?"

"What did you expect," John jumped in, "He's a genius and Mycroft is his brother, after all." "Well, I suppose your right," Lestrade said, "Come on. We have a case down at the Marina." As soon, as he left his office John reached over and slapped Sherlock on the arm, "You almost got caught."

"Lucky I have you then," Sherlock said as he leaned over and kissed John right in the middle of the Lestrade's office. "Freaks," they heard Donovan snidely call from behind them, but the kiss only deepened.

-FIN


End file.
